<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too very so much by oswinne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237836">too very so much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinne/pseuds/oswinne'>oswinne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humiliation kink, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, no beta we die like the author's dignity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinne/pseuds/oswinne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon has a penchant for causing trouble. Woojin, as his boyfriend, knows this all too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jihoon/Park Woojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too very so much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>when i said i wanted to Water the 2park tag, i didn't mean quite like this but here we are anyway ig :)))) wrote this for fun as a break from some of my other stuff! i honestly don't know how i ended up with almost 5k when it was meant to be a drabble but what can i say, i miss 2park ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>*title from the My Name track of the same name because it's a certified bop</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Since knowing Jihoon, Woojin has not known peace. Not once, not for a single day. So, really, the chances of this lengthy car journey passing by without incident were so minimal to begin with that he shouldn’t be at all surprised at how things turned out.</p><p> </p><p>It’s become something of an annual tradition for their university’s dance team to take a summer camping trip; some time for team-bonding and initiation for the newbies. It’s barely twenty minutes into the four hour drive when Woojin feels Jihoon’s hand on his leg, a casual clasp above the knee. Jihoon, who volunteered to take the middle of the backseat, is deep in conversation with Haknyeon on his other side so Woojin, in his naivety, thinks nothing of it.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how it starts, a casual touch. Of course, it’s not long before that hand grows restless and Woojin feels it begin to appraise its newly claimed territory. Kneading and rubbing and <em> travelling </em>. Higher up Woojin’s leg each time, nails skating innocently back and forth along his inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin’s eyes flick to the side, only to find Jihoon’s expression to be the perfect picture of innocence. Which is, in itself, a warning sign where Jihoon is concerned but to the ordinary eye there's nothing on his face that would betray the fact that his hand is inching ever closer to his boyfriend’s dick. Perks of being an actor, Woojin supposes.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin licks his lips and focuses back on the seat in front of him, and that’s how the next stretch of the drive passes, with Woojin acutely attuned to every minute movement of Jihoon’s hand on his thigh. Every time he starts to relax, lulled into a false sense of security, Jihoon does something that makes his heart race anew and soon enough he can’t ignore the tangible effect the teasing is having on his body. If there’s one thing he’s thankful for, it’s having started the drive by haphazardly draping his raincoat over his lap as he settled in the backseat. As superficial a cover as it may be, at least it’s something and he’s grateful for anything that will obscure his growing predicament from view. Well, from everyone else. He knows it’s only a matter of time before Jihoon notices.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, now that he thinks about it… wasn’t Jihoon the one who'd laid it there in the first place? Casting Woojin’s jacket aside oh so casually as he dug around for his own seat belt. Well, let it never be said that Park Jihoon doesn’t plan ahead, and honestly? The idea that Jihoon had gone into this planning, anticipating, <em>looking forward to</em> riling him up in just this way is... actually kind of hot.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin sucks in a breath and holds it as he feels the tip of a finger trace the outline of where his dick shows, half hard, against the fabric of his track pants. He prays that if he stays still and stays quiet, then he won’t attract the notice of any of the others in the car with them. He can practically hear Jihoon murmur as much to him, having heard the words often enough to barely need to concentrate on imagining it. Jihoon leaning in to bite at his earlobe and say, <em> “You can be quiet for me, can’t you? Show me how good you can be.” </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s the kind of thing that Jihoon tells him when they’re the last two in the dance studio and Woojin can feel the cold of the mirror pressed against his back. It’s the kind of thing that Jihoon instructs of him while his foot works deftly over his clothed cock, hidden under the table at the back of the library. It’s the kind of thing that Jihoon commands of him lest he feel the need to muffle Woojin with a couple of fingers or even his c--</p><p> </p><p>Woojin forces his train of thought to screech to a halt. He is really, <em> really </em> not doing himself any favours. But, alas, bringing himself back to the present moment only makes him incredibly aware of the finger that, no longer content with mere proximity, darts out to rub fleetingly over the head of his dick and Woojin fights to stop from jerking in his seat at the minute, but oh so direct, contact.</p><p> </p><p>Heat rises in his cheeks and he looks away, out the window, as if doing so will suddenly, blissfully subvert the rules of object permanence. In spite of his wishes, out of sight remains far from out of mind and perhaps ignoring Jihoon was the wrong choice to make because the bastard decides to escalate to ensure that he has Woojin’s attention.</p><p> </p><p><em> You always have my attention, </em> Woojin wants to tell him, not for the first time. <em> It’s the way my brain is wired at this point. Not thinking about you is like not breathing. </em></p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t get a chance to even whisper as much to Jihoon because suddenly, instead of the teasing, fleeting touches, there is now an entire hand palming over his growing erection. He can’t help it, he snaps around to look at Jihoon, only to find the sight of his dark eyes and the mischievous twitch of his lips simply further incentive for the heat that is pooling in Woojin’s gut. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is clearly having his fun playing with him and the knowledge makes Woojin flush hot from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, Jihoon is never cruel but he very much enjoys toying with Woojin; getting him hot and bothered and desperate — just so he can watch him squirm and then afterwards, maybe, indulging him enough that he finds some relief. It’s a sweet kind of torture and Woojin lets him get away with it because he fucking loves it. His boyfriend is a tease and given the choice, Woojin wouldn’t want it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>Mouth suddenly dry, Woojin leans forward to grab his water bottle. He takes a substantial swig, trying his best to act normally. It doesn’t help much so he takes another gulp, and then another. It offers a much needed, albeit minor, distraction from the mischievous hand palming his crotch in a way he desperately hopes is inconspicuous.</p><p> </p><p>By this point, Haknyeon is entirely preoccupied with a mobile game and Minhyun and Seongwu up front are deep in conversation, but Woojin can’t shake the apprehension that one or other of them will glance over and <em> see </em>. See their fumbling for what it is. See him ruddy-cheeked and short of breath and totally at the mercy of his boyfriend even though, with all things considered, Jihoon hasn’t even touched him properly yet.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches for a sip of water again, needing something to do with his hands, something to do with his mouth, something to do with his brain when it’s caught between thinking too much about what’s happening and thinking <em> too little </em> in favour of giving in to the thrill.</p><p> </p><p>Between swigs he keeps his water bottle between his knees in the hopes of offering Jihoon’s activities some extra cover. Sure, he has the rain jacket cast over his lap but it swallows Jihoon’s hand to the wrist and that alone is a pretty obvious sign of their shenanigans. Unbidden, Woojin’s mind fills with the image of Jihoon jacking him off, excruciatingly slow and still far too blatant, under the poor concealment of the jacket in his lap. He swallows dryly. He takes another gulp of water.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only when Woojin has nearly drained his entire, considerably-sized water bottle that he realises he has made a colossal error of judgement. Now, not only is he painfully aroused thanks to Jihoon’s wandering hands, but he’s starting to really need to pee. Like, seriously.</p><p> </p><p>He glances at the marking on the side and immediately regrets bringing a 2L water bottle along with him on the trip. Just thinking about how much fluid he’s drunk over the past hour and a bit makes the twinge of his bladder more insistent. He exhales shakily and shifts, trying to find a more comfortable position where there’s a little less pressure on his bladder. <em> It’s okay, </em> he thinks, <em> it’s not long before the rest stop. </em></p><p> </p><p>Except, by the time they’re approaching the halfway mark where they’d planned to stop for a break, it’s raining - which causes a couple of problems for Woojin. It means that rather than making a proper stop, they vote to just switch drivers and keep on going. Of course, they ask if anyone <em> needs </em> to stop but Woojin stays silent, unable to bring himself to risk drawing any attention to his current predicament. The other issue is that, well, the droplets thudding on the roof of the car and dripping down the windows makes it all the harder for Woojin to ignore the protests of his bladder. The rain pisses down whenever it likes and Woojin is mildly resentful that he doesn’t have the freedom to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin throws his head back and stares up at the ceiling, focusing on slow, steady breaths. He can do this. He can handle himself and Jihoon’s teasing touches. He can get through this without pissing all over the backseat of Minhyun’s car. Even the hypothetical makes the tips of his ears redden in second-hand embarrassment. But it’s okay, as long as it stays second-hand; as long as he doesn’t inherit the humiliation from his hypothetical self, he’ll be fine. Jihoon has his face tucked into the crook of Woojin’s neck and at this point Woojin can’t tell if the soft, surreptitious kisses he laves over his pulse point are intended to rile him up further or to distract him. Coupled with the thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand, he might actually wager the latter.</p><p> </p><p>His only consolation is that thanks to Jihoon’s ministrations, he’s still extremely turned on and he’s never been able to pee while he’s hard. Today would be a terrible time to learn that that has changed.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a humiliating sort of irony to the situation. What had previously put him so frustratingly on edge has now become his saving grace. As long as he can stay hard for the remainder of the car trip, he at least won’t have to worry about pissing himself. Thankfully, with Jihoon glued to his side and just as mischievous as ever, that won’t be much of a problem.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to remind himself of these things but, the more time that passes, the more holding it in starts to hurt. Like, <em> really </em> hurt. Throbbing soreness evolves into stabbing pain until he catches himself thinking, if only fleetingly, that maybe letting go would be nice. Just for a little! Just to take the edge off. Except he can’t, even if he really wanted to (which he doesn’t). Nevermind the physiological near-impossibility, doing so would be hard to hide from Jihoon at the very least, and once he’d started Woojin isn’t confident he’d be able to stop. It doesn’t help that he <em> feels </em> wet from the precome he knows he must be leaking from the tip of his cock. Another thing to be grateful for: his track pants are too dark to show a wet spot.</p><p> </p><p>The clock, he discovers, is the enemy. The more he looks at it, the slower time passes. To fight the temptation to do just that he closes his eyes, rests his head back, and entertains the idea of a nap. Bladder full and oversensitive from Jihoon’s touches, he feels warm and heavy and he leans into the hazy feeling, letting it tingle along his limbs and settle deep in his chest. Like this, he almost doesn’t mind the way Jihoon’s hand has returned, perhaps permanently, to rest on his crotch, squeezing and rubbing occasionally but otherwise just- there. A warm, familiar weight. Something comforting.</p><p> </p><p>He must doze off, because at some point he feels Jihoon shaking him awake. When he looks out the window and realises they’ve arrived at their destination, the pressure that has consumed his attention for what feels like <em> years </em> rather than hours, momentarily subsides in favour of euphoria.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go take a leak,” Woojin says hastily as soon as he’s out of the car, keen to make a quick escape.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck, fuck, fuck. </em>Now that he’s upright, his need to pee returns with greater urgency and his heart thuds as he fights to keep control of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some firewood on your way back, yeah?” Seongwu throws the request over his shoulder as he and Minhyun start unpacking some of the equipment.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin hurries out of the clearing they’ve pulled into, walking through the treeline until he finds a spot far enough away to have some kind of privacy. He braces himself, leaning a forearm against the bark of the tree with one hand holding his dick but he knows it’s no use. All he gets out is a pathetic dribble of precum from the swollen tip of his already slick cock. It feels like a mockery, when the pressure in his bladder is only growing more insistent and Woojin kind of wants to weep with frustration.</p><p> </p><p>The rustle of footsteps in the leaf litter behind him heralds the arrival of the architect of Woojin’s current suffering. When he turns his head he sees Jihoon saunter over and lean back against the trunk of the nearest tree, arms crossed in a casual demeanour but unable to hide the glint in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Having trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is your fault,” Woojin groans and Jihoon, that fucker, actually has the gall to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>When Woojin flips him off Jihoon laughs again. Woojin swallows, resolutely ignoring the way his dick throbs at having been made somewhat of a spectacle right now, if only for a one-man audience.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so it’s my fault you can’t piss when you’re hard?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s your fault that I’m hard in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it always?” Jihoon fails to suppress a smirk, clearly proud of his handiwork.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin rolls his eyes a little impatiently. “<em> Not helping.” </em></p><p> </p><p>He loves Jihoon but if he’s just here to gloat then he’d rather he fuck off and let him suffer alone. Having his boyfriend there to watch, smug demeanour and all, certainly isn’t doing Woojin any favours if he wants to get rid of his boner any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to?” Jihoon asks, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The nonchalance is well executed, almost genuine.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you want to be able to piss, you have to come first, right?” Jihoon explains casually, like he’s talking about the weather. “So do you want me to help you with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Just the thought of Jihoon getting him off out here in the woods makes his cock twitch pathetically, the reaction in full view of the both of them, but Jihoon waits for him to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I- <em> God </em>, yeah, please,” Woojin chokes out a little desperately. “I really need to--” He cuts off with a shuddering breath, unsure how to finish because at this point he’ll take any kind of relief.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon moves to stand behind him, slipping his arms around Woojin who hears more than sees Jihoon lick his own palm before taking his throbbing cock in hand. Woojin shudders, slumping a little into the concave of his boyfriend’s chest, as Jihoon gives him a gentle squeeze and starts to stroke.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Jihoon brings his other hand to rest on Woojin’s lower abdomen, and there’s something-- there’s <em> something </em> about Jihoon’s arms wrapped around him, palm warm and possessive over his swollen belly-- but Woojin doesn’t get the chance to figure out what because Jihoon is suddenly pressing the sharp heel of his hand over the bulge of his bladder.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh God </em>,” Woojin sucks in a breath, thighs tensing. Even though he knows he can’t, at least not yet, the added pressure makes him feel like he’s on the brink of pissing all over Jihoon’s hand and his heart rate picks up in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, relax,” Jihoon soothes, mouthing a wet kiss along the juncture of Woojin’s taut neck and shoulder. “Let me take care of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Woojin bites his lip and nods, because in spite of all the ways Jihoon enjoys pushing his buttons, that’s something Woojin has always, always been able to trust Jihoon to do: take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you drink so much water in the car, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nervous habit,” Woojin chokes out.</p><p> </p><p>“I make you nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do when you, a-<em> ah,” </em> his hips stutter as Jihoon rubs the pad of his thumb over the leaking slit. He hisses at the discomfort of even the barest brush over such a sensitive spot and Jihoon immediately returns his attention further down the shaft. Woojin licks his lips and continues, “You do make me nervous, when you have your hand on my dick where anyone could look over and see. I know you know it and t-that’s why you do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t help it, love watching you squirm.” </p><p> </p><p>When Jihoon presses closer, Woojin’s cheeks heat with indignation and a little of something else because it seems like he isn’t the only one who’s hard right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re getting off on this,” Woojin accuses, gasping at the drag of Jihoon’s rough palm along his painfully sensitive shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am, you should see yourself. You’re always fucking cute when you’re needy, but this?” Jihoon groans, rutting ever so slightly against him, like he can’t help it. “A whole new level of desperate.”</p><p> </p><p>Woojin tucks his chin into his chest and winces. He can tell Jihoon is trying to be gentle but there’s no way he’s going to be able to get off when every touch to his sore, aching cock is far more pain than pleasure. “You wanna fuck me like this?” he finds himself asking.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon’s hand stills. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t- jerking me off isn’t going to cut it,” he explains, blushing all the way down his neck. “I need you to- I need-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, please-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon’s hands withdraw so he can hook his thumbs under Woojin’s waistband, tugging it down over the curve of his ass. He traces the pucker of his hole with the tip of a finger and Woojin shifts his hips back, spreading his legs a little and urging Jihoon to speed up the process.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon makes a noise of approval when he slips a finger in to find that Woojin is still loose from when they’d fucked last night. Enough so that Jihoon can probably tell he fingered himself in the shower that morning too, anticipating it would be his last chance to properly get off for the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>A second finger joins the first, just as wet from what is presumably Jihoon’s saliva.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still going to be pretty dry, you sure you’re okay with that?” Jihoon asks as he works to prep Woojin as best he can.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just,” he takes a shaky breath, “do it quickly, it fucking hurts being this full when I can’t do anything about it,” Woojin complains a little tearfully and he sighs in relief when he hears the sound of Jihoon’s zipper.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then baby, let's make you feel better." Jihoon slides a hand up the back of Woojin’s shirt, rubbing soothingly along the knobs of his spine, and uses his other hand to carefully guide the head of his cock past Woojin’s rim. Clearly, Jihoon didn't need any extra encouragement: he’d already been erect enough just from feeling his boyfriend tremble against him as he begged him to help him piss. Woojin might have a lot going on right now but he sure as hell isn’t going to let Jihoon forget it.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sinks in slow and careful, and if Woojin had thought he felt full before— God, it’s nothing compared to having Jihoon push into him like this; thick and throbbing and threatening to take Woojin past breaking point simply from being seated so deeply inside of him. It’s almost enough to make him forget the painful protests of his bladder.</p><p> </p><p>(Almost.)</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon grinds experimentally and a strangled noise escapes from Woojin’s throat when his prostate, already weighed upon by his heavy bladder, is pressed upon from a second angle. It makes his knees weak and he braces his hands more firmly against the rough bark of the tree trunk. It’s too much. It’s too much, he feels like he’s going to burst but at the same time it’s not nearly enough. He needs more. He needs something. He needs Jihoon to move.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I can feel you shaking on my cock,” Jihoon marvels, still rubbing a soothing hand over his lower back. “Colour?” he prompts and the answer, <em> “Green,” </em> slips easily from Woojin’s lips; not because he is so used to it that he says it without thinking, but because - for all that it hurts right now, for all that he’s so frustrated as to make simply <em> standing there </em> almost unbearable - with Jihoon plugging him up as he reaches unprecedented heights of needy, Woojin actually feels, simultaneously and inexplicably, <em> good </em>. And he knows that once Jihoon starts to move, that mixture of pain and pleasure will only grow more intense.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably too fucking green, all things considered,” he tacks on in a self-conscious grumble and Jihoon leans in to nip at his earlobe and reply, “No such thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can pee whenever, okay?” Jihoon adds in gentle assurance, “just whenever you can, it’s okay to let go,” and Woojin nods. Even hearing Jihoon talk about it brings a sheen of tears to his eyes because he wants it so, <em> so </em> badly. To finally be able to let go after holding on for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon starts off with slow, shallow thrusts but that pace doesn’t last long because with each passing second, Woojin’s urgency only mounts and he doesn’t hesitate to ask for what he needs Jihoon to be: fast and hard and relentless, enough to drive him towards the breaking point he so desperately seeks. Thank God for the stamina of a dancer.</p><p> </p><p>Woojin can’t help but keep up a mindless running commentary as Jihoon fucks into him. “<em> Yeah- yeah, like that-” </em> and <em> “Please, oh fuck, please-” </em>, interspersed with some truly pathetic whimpers. He can hear himself, sort of, like the echoes of his pleas have to travel some distance before they reach where Woojin is embroiled within the heart of himself, unable to think beyond the immediacy of physical sensation and his all-consuming desire for more.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so hot, you’re so fucking hot it’s unbelievable,” Jihoon grits out, sounding like he’s equal parts awed and angered over it; over how attractive his boyfriend is pinned up against a tree, having lost all composure in favour of chasing sweet relief. Woojin whimpers and a flash of heat slashes across his groin at the knowledge that Jihoon wants him - the revelation that Jihoon wants him <em> like this </em>.</p><p> </p><p>His dizzying need to come and his desperate need to pee have long since reached equal heights, contesting each other with all of their might but nonetheless without a winner. The pressure of Woojin’s bladder is holding back his orgasm just as his building orgasm is holding back his bladder and Woojin is starting to lose the ability to tell the difference. It’s like his brain has decided it is far too overcome by the circumstances to bother distinguishing one urgent signal from the other and instead he is consumed by a single, primal need; a desperation that resists articulation beyond his pursuit of relief in whatever form it will come. His body thrums with it, he’s utterly weak with it, trembling from head to toe, and it’s all so overwhelming for Woojin that he thinks he might cry, might already be crying; tears of desperation gathering on his lashes as all he can do is submit himself to the thrust of Jihoon’s cock inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>The heat that’s been pooling in his gut all this time starts to galvanise with intent and Woojin’s breath catches as he feels himself getting closer and closer to that tipping point. A sob builds in his chest and he’s long past being willing or able to contain it. “Please, oh God,” he begs a little deliriously, “please make me come so I can pee, please-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Jihoon assures him, reaching around to ghost a hand over Woojin’s oversensitive cock and it’s the trace of Jihoon’s two fingers along the underside that has Woojin’s hips bucking as he finally, <em> finally </em> comes. His orgasm hits violently, with the force of a tidal wave and he can’t do much other than let Jihoon hold him up as he rides it out, eyes screwed tight as phosphenes fizz behind his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>He comes so hard that it’s disorientating and it means that Woojin is a few seconds late to the realisation that he has started to pee; a halting golden stream splattering against the trunk of the tree where it meets the ground. It burns a little on the way out, like it tends to when he’s gotten himself off a few too many times in one day.</p><p> </p><p>Just as belatedly, he realises he should have had a hand down to aim but nevermind, Jihoon has that covered anyway; his small hand already in place, holding his boyfriend’s dick away from his stomach so that he can piss with mindless abandon.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he’s started, Woojin knows that he won’t be able to stop until he’s emptied himself entirely. The relief is immense; rushing upon him and out of him after hours of torture and the pleasure of finally being able to let go leaves him a little dizzy, filling his head with a fuzzy static. It feels so good it’s almost like a second orgasm. He can’t help it, he moans.</p><p> </p><p>By this point Woojin doesn’t have the energy or the presence of mind to feel embarrassed, even knowing Jihoon is right there, chin hooked over his shoulder, watching him as he lets go.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon rests a palm on his abdomen, rubbing soothing circles over his skin in time with the soft encouragements murmured into the shell of his ear. “<em> That’s it </em>, good boy. You’re doing so well, keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>The praise shivers down Woojin’s spine, making his hips jerk as the stream eventually slows to a trickle. When it finally stops, he feels blissfully empty and he revels in the lightness of it for a moment before he realises that he is perhaps <em> too </em> empty.</p><p> </p><p>He looks over his shoulder to see Jihoon has drawn back and out, and now stands there, still hard, lazily stroking himself as he watches Woojin with something like admiration in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When he sees the frown on Woojin’s face he laughs. “Babe, I love you, I wasn’t going to finish inside you when we don’t have running water for the next three days.”</p><p> </p><p>Woojin’s response is to return the consideration by kneeling at Jihoon’s feet, opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang heavy in invitation.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is so worked up from fucking Woojin all the way to his two-fold release that it’s no surprise it takes only a few more pumps of his cock before he’s biting back a moan and coming into Woojin’s eager mouth, milking every drop of come onto his expectant tongue.</p><p> </p><p>When he’s finished, Woojin’s throat bobs as he swallows seamlessly and Jihoon crouches down to clean the corner of his mouth with a brush of his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he says, leaning in to peck his lips. When he draws back Woojin chases him and they end up kissing a little more, languid and sloppy. Separating save for the string of saliva still momentarily connecting their wet lips, Jihoon cards an affectionate hand through Woojin’s hair. “You’re incredible,” he says, making Woojin blush.</p><p> </p><p>Sounding a little breathless - and not a little regretful - Woojin clears his throat and says, “We should probably get back before everyone starts wondering where we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon glances around thoughtfully as he helps Woojin stand. There’s a glint in his eye when he says, “There’s only so much ambient noise out here. They’ve probably already figured it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Woojin groans, midway through tucking himself back into his track pants as he realises his boyfriend is right.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, never a moment of peace thanks to Park Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>(But Woojin wouldn’t have it any other way.)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun drinking game!<br/>step 1: take a shot every time i used the word 'desperate' in this fic<br/>step 2: alcohol poisoning</p><p>anyways, feel free to drop by and say hi in the comment box or on curiouscat (@wlwji) xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>